nighthawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Telemier
Telemier is a primary planet in the Illus System. It is the home of many characters from Night Hawk. Telemier is earth-like in it's atmosphere, but features a 26 hour day with a 360 day year. This year is divided into Nahms, 20 day period "months". Telemier is split into many areas, one of the smallest, but most prominent in Night Hawk being Earthenia. Colonization of Telemier No one knows the original date when colonization began on Telamier. The now extinct Telamierians and the Candonians were the only sentient beings living on the planet, though some speculate the Brociterates, a species not seen on the planet for well over a hundred years, are also natives to the planet. Oxyrans, living as planetary neighbors on Ayzat, were the first to explore and settle the rich lands of Telamier. Soon other species began exploring the planet, that quickly became known as one rich with natural resources, plenty of open land for colonization and an idilic place along planetary trade routes. Teshians, Manogonites, Vairdec, Airisuns and Celehi soon joined the growing number of civilizations seen on the world. Unfortunately, with the growth of the colonies, skirmishes over boundaries turned into wars. The Vairdec rose up as an aggressive force, pushing their borders further and further into other species’ lands and destroying anyone who stood in their way. The Celehi would not back down to the aggression and formed alliances with the Teshians to begin a campaign against the Vairdec’s unsanctioned expansion, which led to the infamous Vairdec War. Though in control of the stronger military, the Vairdec ultimately lost due to the Celehi’s foresight to form alliances with the oppressed colonies. Together with the Teshians, Oxyrans, Humans, Candonians, Brociterates and Manogonites, the Celehi managed to overcome the Vairdec, who were then banned from the entire super system in which Telamier and the planets of the allied species reside. The Humans' Arrival When the first Humans arrived on Telamier in the summer of 231, they were alone and confused to what was happening. They had been drawn to a powerful gate by mysterious instructions, only to suddenly appear on the shores of what would later be known as Livasy Bay. Jonathan Alsen first made contact with the Candonians through an individual he named Poseidon who explained that the Telamierians brought Humans through the gates as a last effort to procure a species willing to form an alliance with them in the Vairdec War, which they were sadly caught in the middle of. Unfortunately, before the Humans arrived, the Vairdec discovered and destroyed the last of the Telamerian race. Without the Telamierians, any knowledge of the gates was lost, leaving the Humans stranded in this strange, new world. Through perseverance, ingenuity and strength of will, the Human colony survived the war and began to thrive in their new home. Allowed regional status, Humans now co-own (with the Candonians) the region of Earthenia, whose capital city of San Terres stands in the valley the Humans first occupied so many years ago. The Vairdec War Telemier Today As the leading species against the Vairdec during the war, the Celehi are considered the dominant species of Telamier. They hold claims to the most regions and are involved in the planet’s politics and law enforcement. Celharan, the official language of the Celehi, is also the most widely used language. Teshians, Humans, Candonians and Oxyrans own regions on the planet, while Faxons, Manogonites and Airisuns work within the established regions or within colonies that have yet to receive regional status. Each region is governed by its own species, though is subject to the Planetary Board and the Coalition of Law Enforcement – a universal law enforcement agency run cooperatively by all resident species with the exception of Candonians. The Vairdec, having lost the war, no longer hold any claims to Telamier.